Barging In
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Nothing says friendship more than barging in on your friends and striking up a normal conversation with them like nothing private is going down. Yeah, Alec and Ashley have those moments too. Although Alec wouldn't call his dad a friend. Post COLS. Nothing explicit is shown. One-shot.


A/N: I don't know where this idea came from.

I remember my brothers' friend Jacob saying that he once walked in on his friend having sex.

Then I asked my old cooking partners what they would do if they walked in on their friends having sex. This is what they told me:

V: Oh sorry. *biting on the clip of his pencil* that happened one time.

A: Get some. *laughs*

Takes place in the What Happened in Mexico universe.

I don't own the Mortal Instruments.

* * *

In Mexico a year ago

In a bedroom Alec and Adrianne were under the covers. They were sweating and panting. Alec leaned down and kissed her. Adrianne kissed him back, running her hands through Alec's hair.

The door suddenly slammed open. Alec looked to see who it was, hoping it wasn't Adrianne's dad.

"Hey! Do you guys want pepperoni on your pizza?" Ashley asked. She took notice of the situation. Alec's circular necklace on a cloth cord wasn't there. He probably took it off, because it would ruin the mood.

"Sure." They said at the same time. Alec kissed Adrianne again.

"They want pepperoni." Ashley said in the cell phone. She turned to Alec and Adrianne. She glared. "Hey! You guys want olives?" Alec and Adrianne pulled away from each other annoyed.

"Do you like olives?" Alec asked.

Adrianne tried not to roll her eyes, "Sure." She traced one of Alec's runes that was on his right arm.

"Yes." Alec replied and rolled his eyes.

"They want olives." Ashley said in her cell phone. She gave address and hung up. "You guys have thirty minutes or less." She left the room and closed the door.

* * *

1 week ago

Alec remembered that day clearly. It was awkward and Ashley nearly killed the mood. He shoved that memory out of his head. He had told himself that he would move on. _Turn the page_, Ashley had once told him.

Alec opened the fridge to see if there was any food for him. However there was big attached to the wall of the fridge. It had eight legs, it was brown and yellow. It looked like it's about eleven inches long.

Alec closed the door and opened it again, to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't. Alec closed the door again.

He turned towards the bedroom. "Ashley! Where's the goddamn sledgehammer?"

There was a pause. Then Ashley shouted back, "What!"

Alec groaned and walked to the bedroom. He wasn't in the mood for shouting at Ashley about tools. He walked in the bedroom graced with this sight.

Under the covers were Ashley and Kayla. Kayla on top, both sweating, their cheeks red, and both are breathing heavily.

"Where's the goddamn sledgehammer?" Alec asked.

"What do you need the sledgehammer for?" Ashley asked.

"There's this big fucking spider in the fridge." Alec replied.

Ashley looked at Alec. "How big?"

Alec thought about it. "Where's the chainsaw?"

"How big is the damn thing?" Ashley asked. Kayla kissed Ashley on the neck.

Alec thought about that. "Smaller than my hatred for Jace."

Ashley's eyes widened. "Nuke the damn thing."

Alec thought about the nuclear bombs dropping during World War Two. "Where can I find some plutonium or uranium?" Ashley stared. "Fuck it, I'll call Simon." He left the room, closing the door. He opened the door. "Where's the sledgehammer?"

"How many pounds?" Ashley asked.

Alec thought about it. "20 pounds."

"Under the sink in the kitchen." Ashley stated.

"Thanks." Alec left the room again.

Four minutes later, there was the sound of something hitting the floor. Ashley stared at the door and it opened a minute later.

Alec was holding the sledgehammer. He smiled. "I got it. Now there's a dent in your floor. I'll clean the kitchen, sledgehammer, and fridge for you."

"Okay." Ashley said. Alec left the bedroom.

He cleaned the floor, fridge, and sledgehammer like he said he would do for Ashley.

He did talk to the neighbors about what the sound was. He did receive some dirty looks for disturbing the neighbors.

* * *

Present

Her name is Carolina Sanders. She was naturally tanned. She has green eyes, long brown hair, and is a Shadowhunter. She's nineteen years old. Carolina also happened is Alec's current girlfriend of four months.

They were at the Institute alone. Jace, Isabelle, and Clary were out on a hunt. His parents were out probably having affairs or something.

Alec kissed Carolina and she kissed him back. He felt his hands explore her body.

The door to Isabelle's room opened. Alec hoped that it wasn't Isabelle.

Alec counted to three and turned to the door, hoping that it was Ashley or Kayla.

Alec wouldn't exactly call his dad his friend.

Robert was in the doorway, staring. Alec cringed glad that it wasn't his mother or Isabelle.

"Let's face it Dad. This isn't the worst thing you caught me doing." Alec stated. He could still hear his dad's voice yelling, 'What the hell are you doing you motherfucker!'

Robert shrugged and stared at his son. "In Isabelle's room, seriously?"

Alec stared. "I call it revenge. But we'll clean the blankets and sheets afterwards."

Robert blinked, "Are you—"

"Yes." Carolina interrupted, saving Alec from hearing the full sentence.

"Okay." Robert replied and looked away.

"Nobody tells Jace, Isabelle, and Mom?" Alec asked, sheepishly, hoping his dad would understand and help him out with the not telling part.

"Yeah. Nobody tells them anything." Robert replied and closed the door. He rubbed his forehead as he walked down the hallway.

He needed a lot of drinks to burn away the image of his son banging some girl.

Alec leaned down to Carolina's ear. "That was the longest conversation we ever had recently."

Carolina put her hands in Alec's hair. "It was awkward."

"Yeah." Alec replied and kissed her, hoping to resume their activity before his family returns home.

* * *

Five hours later

"Alexander Lightwood!"

"Mom! I did worse things when I was seventeen!"

* * *

A/N: Not my greatest work.

I have no idea where this idea came from.

I had this thought that Alec isn't afraid of big spiders but small one.

I also think that Alec doesn't hate Jace, but just hate how Jace acts and what he does.

I got the idea that Alec doing what he's doing in Isabelle's bed is revenge. Like that spoiler art of Isabelle and Simon getting down and dirty in Alec's bed.

Sorry if Carolina sounds like a Mary-Sue. I didn't exactly gave her much of a personality in her small scene.

Plutonium and uranium were what those people built the atomic bombs to drop on Japan.

Love it? Hate it? Give me your thoughts please.


End file.
